1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-eye stereoscopic imaging device, an imaging method, and a recording medium, in particular, to a single-eye stereoscopic imaging device, an imaging method, and a program thereof which acquire an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye by capturing subject images which pass through different regions of a single imaging optical system with various imaging elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2009-527007A discloses a single-eye stereoscopic imaging device. In this single-eye stereoscopic imaging device, subject images which pass through different regions of a main lens and a relay lens in the left and right direction are pupil-divided using a mirror, and captured with imaging elements via various capturing lenses.
Images which are in focus out of the pupil-divided images are captured (matched) at the same position on the imaging elements; however, front pin and rear pin images are captured (separated) at different positions on the imaging elements. Accordingly, due to the subject image which is pupil-divided in the left and right direction being acquired via the imaging elements, a left perspective image and a right perspective image with different parallax according to the subject distance are acquired and it is possible to display a stereoscopic image by using the left perspective image and the right perspective image which are acquired.